


Felicidade

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Não aquela que você perdeu [17]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Aconteceu assim: a vida que nunca sonharam ser possível virou realidade.





	Felicidade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030157) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para o desafio mensal de maio do [Femslash Big Bang](http://femslashbigbang.tumblr.com/), "happiness" (felicidade).

Aconteceu assim: problemas vieram e passaram, e elas os encararam juntas. Anos tinham se passado desde a primeira vez que se viram, aquela mistura de familiar e desconhecido, se encontrando novamente e pela primeira vez, amantes reunidas e estranhas.

Janet jamais se esqueceu do mundo que ela perdeu, do mundo onde a humanidade caiu. Ela tão pouco soube do destino da colônia de refugiados que ela ajudou a formar. No momento em que ela decidiu virar suas costas para a Terra e partir com Sam, ela cortou os laços com seu lar, apesar de que, de certa forma, seu lar já tivesse sido destruído quando isso aconteceu. Lar era Sam e Cassie e o SGC, e ela não teria sido capaz de sobreviver naquela realidade onde perdeu tudo.

Ela nunca esqueceu, mas ela seguiu em frente. Ela tinha uma vida nova agora, e eventualmente ela parou de se sentir como se estivesse no lugar de uma mulher morta. Ela não estava no exército, não mais, eles nunca confiaram nela o bastante para a trazer de volta para o programa, mas ela ainda era uma médica. Recuperar sua licença médica foi difícil, mas ela tinha bastante tempo para fazer isso, sua vida inteira pela frente de uma forma que não teria sido possível em sua própria realidade.

Sam nunca se esqueceu da Janet que ela viu morrer, ou do amor que elas partilharam. Tão pouco esqueceu da dor que ela causou em Cassie quando ela se recusou a lhe contar sobre a Janet alternativa que ela estava vendo, apesar de sua filha já ter a perdoado. Acima de tudo, Sam nunca esqueceu a forma como Janet foi tratada, e como Sam quase perdeu sua carreira tentando proteger Janet.

Ela nunca esqueceu, mas seguiu em frente. Ela morava com o grande amor da sua vida, sua relação um segredo aberto, e não muito depois de ser tirada de Atlantis ela recebeu o comando do SGC. Sempre pensou que não gostaria desse tipo de comando, ficando para trás enquanto outros assumiam riscos, mas comandar Atlantis lhe ensinou que haviam perigos que não vinham do portal, e que o programa precisava de uma líder experiente para proteger seus membros de burocratas que não pareciam se importar com quantas vezes o mundo foi salvo, só com quanto dinheiro era gasto.

Aconteceu assim: nada podia as separar. Oficialmente elas eram colegas de quarto, e era conveniente sempre ter alguém do programa perto da refugiada de outra realidade e da refugiada de outro mundo. Extraoficialmente, os amigos de Cassie da faculdade admiravam as duas mães brilhantes dela.

Elas foram na formatura de Cassie juntas, mas também, Jack, Teal’c, Daniel, Vala e Cam foram junto. Todos eles eram a família dela, de uma forma ou de outra, e todos se importava com ela.

Aconteceu assim: quando DADT foi repelida, Sam foi convidada a mais de cinquenta casamentos, alguns na Terra, alguns em Atlantis, alguns em outros mundos. Ela tentou ir a tantos quanto podia, apesar de só ter podido mandar parabéns e presentes para aqueles que aconteceram fora da Terra.

Ela pediu Janet em casamento naquele dia, mas elas estavam longe de serem o primeiro casal a celebrar sua união. Elas esperaram por tempo o bastante, poderiam esperar mais um pouco e fazer as coisas direito.

Vala insistiu em ajudar com o planejamento, especialmente porque estava desapontada por Jack e Daniel terem conseguido escapar para Las Vegas antes dela ter a chance de planejar uma festa enorme para eles também. É claro, a noção de Vala de um casamento da Terra era baseada somente no que ela viu na TV, e ela tinha uma tendência a planejar demais. Com Vala, cada festa era um grande evento, e um casamento tinha que ser o maior evento de todos.

Aconteceu assim: a vida que nunca sonharam ser possível virou realidade. Sam era uma general e tinha o comando do SGC, Janet tinha uma clínica voluntária, elas se casaram em um verão e Sam teve que voltar para o SGC na primeira semana da lua-de-mel para lidar com uma crise aleatória que acabou sendo resolvida a tempo dela voltar para as férias.

Felicidade, felicidade real e generalizada, do tipo que faz alguém sentir que qualquer dia em que nada catastrófico aconteceu era um dia muito bom, chegou inesperadamente. Depois de tantos anos de vidas frenéticas, essa calma agradável era território desconhecido, mas um que elas estariam felizes em explorar.

É claro, crises ainda aconteciam, elas jamais conheceriam paz completa. Contudo, a Terra só pode ser ameaçada um certo número de vezes antes de lidar com as ameaças se tornar rotina, especialmente depois que seus maiores inimigos foram derrotados. Afinal, não era nada como a primeira década da operação. A Terra tinha atingido rapidamente um posto entre os maiores poderes da galáxia e com isso veio maior estabilidade para o programa.

Ainda assim, Sam raramente se atrasava para voltar para casa, e mesmo nessas ocasiões, sempre conseguia ligar e avisar Janet. Na verdade, era mais provável que Janet perdesse a noção do tempo na clínica, mas Sam não se importava. Desde que não fosse hora do jantar, Sam nem ligava para a clínica para saber quando Janet ia voltar para casa. Era bom ver Janet feliz com seu trabalho, e que, mesmo que nada pudesse substituir o que ela fazia no SGC, ela o achasse recompensador.

Parecia impossível que as coisas fossem funcionar assim para elas, e às vezes elas ainda se pegavam sendo surpreendidas por essa sequência de eventos. Depois de tanto sofrimento, depois de encontrar esperança através de um milagre, depois de meses escondendo, primeiro sua relação, e depois a presença de Janet desse universo, depois de terem de lutar pela liberdade de Janet, depois de terem de esconder sua relação novamente, era difícil acreditar que elas poderiam ter um final feliz, uma vida feliz juntas.

Aconteceu assim: meses se transformaram em anos, anos se transformaram em décadas. Sam e Janet permaneceram juntas apesar de tudo, e elas foram felizes.


End file.
